Varmint Wrangler
Varmint wranglers are thrill seekers seeking to pit themselves against the challenges of the natural (and supernatural) world. No legendary hero of old ever rode something so mundane as a water cow, so varmint wranglers seek out more extreme mounts to break and use to carry them to even greater adventures and challenges, ensuring that their names will be sung in songs long after they’re gone. Wild Mount (Ex) A varmint wrangler captures a nascent wild creature for the purpose of breaking and domesticating it to serve him as a mount. Domesticating these creatures changes and enhances their natural abilities as the varmint wrangler sees fit. This mount functions as a [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/druid/animal-companions/ druid’s animal companion], using the varmint wrangler’s level as his effective druid level. The creature must be selected from the following list. (Climate penalties apply) Varmint Wrangler Mounts A varmint wrangler does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. The mount is always considered combat trained. A varmint wrangler’s mount does not gain the share spells special ability. A varmint wrangler expends a lot of time and effort in breaking and training his mount. Should a varmint wrangler’s mount die, he may capture and begin taming another local creature to serve him in a selection process that takes 24 uninterrupted hours. This new mount functions as if the varmint wrangler’s level is 1 for the first week, then increases by 3 levels at the beginning of each of the following weeks until it has reached the varmint wrangler’s current level. The new mount does not gain the link, evasion, devotion, or improved evasion special abilities until after the varmint wrangler has earned 9 xp. This ability replaces Squire Predatory Challenge (Ex) At 3rd level, a varmint wrangler’s mount is able to sense his resolve and determination to defeat his enemies. It is able to use its primary special attack against the targets of the varmint wrangler’s challenge ability. This ability replaces Unavoidable Charge and modifies Challenge Living Banner (Ex) At 5th level, a varmint wrangler has unlocked his mount’s hidden potential, bolstering his allies and dismaying his foes with its display of power. As a swift action, he can command his mount to use its secondary special attack. The mount can continue the secondary attack each round as a full round action for up to 1 minute or until commanded to stop as a swift action, whichever comes first . This ability can be used once per day per every 5 varmint wrangler levels. This ability replaces banner and greater banner Predatory Charge (Ex) At 11th level, a varmint wrangler’s mount’s killer predatory instincts are awakened when the varmint wrangler leaps into combat. Whenever the varmint wrangler makes a charge attack, his mount can use its ultimate special attack as a standard action unless otherwise specified. This attack must be taken before the end of the varmint wrangler’s next turn. This ability replaces deadly charge and mighty charge Category:World Category:Custom Category:Character Category:Cavalier Category:Class Category:Archetype